In the club
by Susy.Kpoper
Summary: Tudo o que ela precisa é recomeçar, mas antes é necessario um ultimo adeus...


_**In the club – 2NE1**_

_**Estou tentando esquecer seu perfume;**_

_**Estou tentando esquecer seu toque;**_

_**Por que tudo tinha que ser assim?**_

_**Não posso acreditar que você era esse tipo de cara;**_

Nunca, em toda a minha pequena existência eu pude crer. Como ele podia ser assim? Todos iguais. Primeiro Sam, depois Jacob.

E claro.

Eu acreditei neles cegamente. E caí como uma tola nas armadilhas. Porque tenho coração?

Agora eu tento, enquanto vou ao noivado do Jake e a monstrinha, ainda tento me encontrar de novo. Me esquecer dos toques e caricias compartilhadas com ele. Quero me esquecer do perfume sexy e gostoso, dos beijos quentes e incediantes.

Quero apagar o Jake da minha existência.

Sam? Ele não é mais do que um amigo hoje. Mesmo que ainda doa pensar nele como pensava quando era só a Leah.

Agora não sou mais essa garota. Sou mais que isso. Sou a aberração genética do bando.

_**Estou tentando encontrar minha vida de novo;**_

_**Estou tentando sair com minhas amigas de novo;**_

_**Você mentiu, e mais uma vez, como uma idiota, achei que fosse verdade;**_

Esquecendo-me de detalhes cruciais, quero me encontrar de novo. Quero amar viver, e ter um sentido nisso que chamo de vida.

Quero encontrar a Leah indeendente, alegre e sensível, que sumiu quando separei-me de Sam. Quero um sentido na vida.

Quero rever minhas amigas, sair e brincar. Divertir-me.

Quero voltar a amar, e por favor, quero ser amada também. Mesmo que seja só por uma noite. Só uma vez.

Valerá por toda a eternidade.

Mas aí você vem, e magoa, machuca. Sou como uma cadela pra você, não é mesmo, Jake?

Você chama e eu vou. Você mente, eu acredito. No final, é sempre o mesmo.

Eu, no meu quarto, sozinha e chorando como uma tola.

_**Você pode, por favor, desfazer todas as promessas que fez?**_

_**Até mesmo as coisas pequenas, cada mínima lembrança;**_

_**Vou esquecer todas elas;**_

_**Vou te tirar de dentro do meu coração, onde você vivia;**_

_**A imagem que tinha de mim mesma até hoje vai desaparecer;**_

Porque não me esquece? Porque não me deixa? Por favor, diga que todas as promessas, já não valem. Desfaça-as.

Machuca, lembrar que só eu as segui.

Cada pequena e dolorosa lembrança. Cada mínimo detalhe. Momentos bons e ruins, vou esquecer todos e parar de chorar.

Sabe porque?

Porque hoje eu vou me encontrar. Vou sorrir, dançar e brindar.

Vou esquecer de você, te arrancar do meu peito, aqui você jamais voltará a habitar.

Essa loba aqui, vai mudar e você vai notar. Quer apostar?

_**No clube**_

_**Hoje à noite, pra ele.**_

_**No clube**_

_**Vou dar tudo de mim**_

_**No clube**_

_**Do mesmo jeito que você estava com aquela garota**_

_**Vou amar facilmente**_

_**No clube**_

_**Hoje à noite, pra ele.**_

_**No clube**_

_**Vou dar tudo de mim**_

_**No clube**_

_**Por favor, cure as minhas cicatrizes**_

_**Então por essa noite, vou conseguir te esquecer**_

E chegando ao meu destino, o clube – ou boate, como preferir- só pra você. Quero ver se não vai notar, que eu finalmente vou me libertar dessa prisão, que é essa paixão.

Nessa noite sem estrelas, só pra ele. Outro vai receber tudo de mim, e finalmente você vai sentir que perdeu.

E do mesmo jeito que fica com a monstrinha, vou ficar com outro.

Sam, meu passado. Jake meu presente. _Ele_, o garoto que puxou conversa agora, pode ser meu futuro.

Vou amar facilmente, vou me esquecer de você, vou amar, pode ser pra valer.

Tive vontade de pedir: "-Por favor, cure as minhas feridas."

Mas eu sei, que não precisaria. O olhar forte do garoto – não tão garoto assim – Me dizia que chegara a minha vez. Será que ele me magoaria?

Será que acertei? – me perguntava ao sair do carro do Andrew – o meu futuro –, despedi-me.

Somente por esse vez, eu consegui não pensar no Jake.

Bom, muito bom.

_**Vejo você dançando nessa noite louca**_

_**Colocando as suas mãos na cintura da primeira garota que apareceu**_

_**No clube barulhento, eu grito por você**_

_**E você finge não escutar nada**_

Hoje tem uma festinha aqui em La Push. Eu vou mais por obrigação do que pelo resto.

Com um vestido de renda, e minhas melissas rasteirinhas, desci do carro da mamãe. Nossos olhos se encontraram – Meu e do Jake –, sorri. Foi instantâneo.

Ele segurou a cintura de uma garota qualquer, a da vez era uma ruiva. Era sempre assim, todas menos a que ele queria. Acredite não era eu. Reneesme, ou Nessie, como preferir, o largou por Nahuel.

Mesmo que em silencio, eu grito por ele. Todos vêem, ele vê. Ele ouve, mas finge não escutar. Ele não liga, só quer me magoar.

_**Essa noite, eu também vou te esquecer**_

_**Vou tirar nossas fotos da minha escrivaninha**_

_**É cansativo, eu quero me esquecer de você**_

_**Mas por que continuo me lembrando de você? Eu não estou bem.**_

Mesmo depois de quase dois anos que nos separamos, mesmo depois de todas as vezes que ele me procurou, mesmo depois de tudo. Ele voltou para a monstrinha – menina indecisa, agora quer o Jake de novo.

Agora estou decidida, definitivamente decidida, vou esquecê-lo. Vou tirar todas as suas fotos dos meus álbuns, espelhos e todo o resto. Vou queimá-las e com elas, meu sentimento por você vai ser queimado também, aos pouquinhos.

Andrew, é sempre um amor de pessoa comigo. O tipo de cara que, em outros dias, eu mandaria ir pro raio que o parta, para o tártaro. Mas conhecendo-o bem, acho que posso tentar.

Pelo menos, é o que ele me disse, no meu aniversario. Eu só fiz uma coisa, pedir pra ele se afastar. Ele não o fez. Ele disse que não ia mais me importunar. Ele ia sim, eu sabia.

Mas ele não o fez, se contenta em ser meu amigo. Não esta com outra mulher. E diz querer me esperar. Devo, eu, dar-lhe uma chance? Tenho medo.

Tínhamos somente uma foto juntos. Eu e Jake.

Com uma dor profunda, eu joguei-a no pratinho de metal no qual queimavam algumas fotos.

Estou cansada de pensar em você. Por favor, simplesmente suma da minha cabeça. Me permita te arrancar do meu coração.

Embora eu queira, e seja teimosa o suficiente para persistir, continuo lembrando de você.

Nenhum dos beijos desconhecidos, nenhum dos toques estranhos – um homem diferente por noite – Se comparavam, ou pelo menos me satisfaziam.

Odeio viver assim. E quando estou frustrada, meu consolo é o Andrew. Sempre conto pra ele, e ele, como um bom amigo, me abraça e permite que eu chore. Sem repreensões ou mágoas. Apenas eu e ele.

Sei que não é certo, e sei que não estou bem, mas também não sei como curar essa dor que me consome.

_**Você pode, por favor, desfazer todas as promessas que fez?**_

_**Até mesmo as coisas pequenas, cada mínima lembrança;**_

_**Vou esquecer todas elas;**_

_**Vou te tirar de dentro do meu coração, onde você vivia;**_

_**A imagem que tinha de mim mesma até hoje vai desaparecer;**_

Hoje Jake vai casar com a monstrinha. Estou ao lado do Andrew – que se ofereceu pra me acompanhar – meu irmão está com a namorada, e mamãe chegou com o Charlie.

Antes do terrível sim, enquanto eles se esbaldavam em alegria e juras/promessas de amor, eu levantei. Não agüentava mais ver aquilo.

Chega a ser cruel.

Parei na porta da capela, estava aberta.

Ele, olhou para trás, e me viu, pronta para sair, fiz um não com a cabeça, quase em lágrimas, Andrew ao meu lado.

Jake olhou a noite e respondeu:

- Sim. – foi sonoro o suficiente para todos ouvirem. Os convidados bateram palmas, assobiaram... e ele continuou sua fala – Para sempre.

Nessie sorriu e o beijo foi concretizado, eu saí as lágrimas dali.

_**No clube**_

_**Hoje à noite, pra ele.**_

_**No clube**_

_**Vou dar tudo de mim**_

_**No clube**_

_**Do mesmo jeito que você estava com aquela garota**_

_**Vou amar facilmente**_

_**No clube**_

_**Hoje à noite, pra ele.**_

_**No clube**_

_**Vou dar tudo de mim**_

_**No clube**_

_**Por favor, cure as minhas cicatrizes**_

_**Então por essa noite, vou conseguir te esquecer**_

- And, o que eu fiz de errado? – Estávamos, sentados numas pedras perto do penhasco mais alto de La push.

- Nada lobinha, nada. – Já disse que ele também é um lobisomem?

Pois é. Estamos tão próximos. Quase como irmãos.

- Devo ter sido muito ruim na minha outra vida. Só pode ser. – me joguei nos braços fortes dele e chorei como nunca na vida.

- Me deixa curar suas cicatrizes? – eu fiquei louca, ou ele disse mesmo isso?

_**Quando essa noite acabar**_

_**Não vou ficar sozinha no meu quarto**_

_**Não vou chorar como uma tola**_

- O que? – perguntei e repeti – O que disse?

- Me… Me deixe curar as suas feridas. Me deixa ser mais do que um amigo, Lee, por favor.

Cometi um erro. Olhei em seus olhos. Ele me mostravam algo alem do que eu jamais pensei ver nos olhos de um homem.

Era um brilho especial. Um brilho que me fez sorrir e beijá-lo, porque eu sou assim, eu tenho atitude.

Quando essa noite acabar, e o sol aparecer, não vou deitar na cama e chorar. Não vou ficar na solidão e me lamentar. Não vou chorar como uma idiota.

Sabe o que farei?

Exatamente o que estou fazendo agora. Vou me empenhar em amá-lo mais que tudo nesse mundo.

Sei que ele vai curar as minhas feridas e que não causará novas.

Já disse que o beijo dele é único? Que é quente e sedutor, que é gostoso e viciante?

Pois se não disse, o digo agora.

É MUITO melhor do que isso. Muito melhor.

_**Espero não te ver mais nos meus sonhos**_

_**Agora eu vou te deixar**_

_**Não me procure mais**_

Jake, espero não sonhar mais com você. Espero que suma, dos meus sonhos, do meu corpo, e da minha mente.

Agora vou te deixar, não vou mais te amar, por favor...

- Não me procure mais. – disse para o cara de pau do Jake.

_**No clube**_

_**Hoje à noite, pra ele.**_

_**No clube**_

_**Vou dar tudo de mim**_

_**No clube**_

_**Do mesmo jeito que você estava com aquela garota**_

_**Vou amar facilmente**_

_**No clube**_

_**Hoje à noite, pra ele.**_

_**No clube**_

_**Vou dar tudo de mim**_

_**No clube**_

_**Por favor, cure as minhas cicatrizes**_

_**Então por essa noite, vou conseguir te esquecer**_

_**No clube**_

_**No clube**_

_**No clube**_

Agora, estou dando um tempo de tudo isso. Vou esquecer tudo isso. Chegou a hora de ser quem eu sou.

Chegou a hora de amar e ser amada.

Será que ele vai gostar da surpresa?

Hoje estou indo pra igreja onde vou me casar. E se querem saber, ele vai ficar mais surpreso do que eu quando souber.

Você deve estar se perguntando, saber o que?

Espere e verá.

- Sim. – Respondi, ele disse o mesmo e juramos amor eterno, trocamos votos e eu senti um movimento involuntário no ventre, quando senti os lábios dele se colarem nos meus. Suas mãos fortes, em minha cintura.

Sorri e saímos de mãos dadas. Ainda ouvíamos as palmas e os votos de felicidades...

Ao chegarmos na festa, cumprimentamos todos e esperamos o movimento baixar. Enfim fomos para a fazenda da família passar nossa lua de mel. Então, eu, como uma boa menina decidi que já era hora de falar.

Já estávamos no nosso quarto, quando eu o empurrei na cama.

- Amor, tenho uma surpresa pra você.

- E o que é, princesa?

- Digamos que você vai realizar um sonho. – passei a mão na barriga lisinha, por enquanto, e olhei para ele. Os olhos castanhos e ferozes brilharam.

- Você quer dizer que… Eu vou…Ser pai? – ele disse pausadamente, sem conseguir conter a alegria.

- sim, você vai. – ele beijou minha barriga e eu chorei, de alegria.

E eu Agradecendo a Deus, por ter posto esse garoto na minha vida, numa noite sem estrelas e pouco comum em La push, um certo garoto-lobisomem que me ensinou o que é amar de verdade.

Sem cabos ou conexões forçadas pela impressão. Mas forte mais que o suficiente para me fazer crer que eu posso viver sem o Jake ou o Sam.

Sabe porque?

Porque sou Leah Clearwater. Ou melhor, Leah Paterson.

…_***…*…*…**_

_**N//A: Oi gente. Estou aqui com mais uma fic. **_

_**Essa foi dedicada a minha lobisomem preferida – mulher né povo – A Leah. **_

_**Beijinhos, até a próxima fic – acompanhem no profille. **_

_**PS: Quero coments ein. **_

_**n.n**_


End file.
